Semiconductor devices such as Field Effect Transistors (FETs) and Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) are widely used in a broad range of applications, e.g. automotive and industrial. When switching loads by these semiconductor devices undesired oscillations in electrical characteristics such as oscillations of a collector-emitter voltage of an IGBT may emerge. It is desirable to provide a semiconductor device that allows for reducing or suppressing oscillations during switching of loads. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a method or manufacturing the semiconductor device.